


Only For You

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [81]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuming together, Dean needs his girl, Doggy Style, F/M, Knotting, Loving Dean, Possessive Dean, Smut, no chick flick moments, omega!reader, pinned down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Sam and Dean come home from a hunt, and Dean is just as needy for his omega as she is for him.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Dean/You, Dean/reader
Series: One-Shots and Such [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/555022
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I can't really think of anything to say, but I hope you enjoy the little Dean smut I came up with last night :)

* * *

You were in bed when Sam and Dean got home from their latest hunt, and Dean grunted out a quiet “Night, Sammy.” before heading to your bedroom. Dean opened the door quietly, surprised when he saw the bedside light on. “Y/N?” He whispered, dropping his bag by the door and closing it, strolling around to his side of the bed to see if you were asleep. 

Just as he thought, you had fallen asleep with the light on. The bedroom was a little warmer than usual and Dean appreciated your adaptation of sleeping in nothing more than a sports bra and tiny sleep shorts. He admired your large, perfect breasts as they borderline spilled out of your bra, and your shorts had risen up so far that he could see most of your ass, save for the top of each cheek that was still covered by the material. Dean silently admired your body for a few seconds more, then took off his boots and clothes, stripping completely naked before joining you in bed. You shifted when the bed dipped and Dean watched your tongue slowly peek out just enough to wet your plush lips, your eyes fluttering open. “Alpha?” You yawned wide, your eyes falling closed again and you opted to let them stay that way, rolling onto your back and arching to stretch your sleep relaxed muscles. “What time is it?”

“About two in the morning, you should go back to sleep.” He smiled as you nodded, obeying him and rolling back onto your stomach to get comfy. Dean gazed at your still exposed ass with lust and straddled your hips, coursing his hand along the curve, and kissing up your spine until he was close enough to whisper in your ear. “I’m so happy to be home with you, Omega.”

You hummed happily, wiggling your ass beneath him, “I’m happy you’re home too.” 

“I think my girl needs a little attention.” Dean purred, gifting you with a warm, seductive laugh at how desperate you were for him. “Aww, my needy little omega... I bet you’re already wet for me too, huh Babygirl.” He guided your shorts down your legs, casting them aside and balling up his pillow to shove under your hips. Your legs fell open and Dean rubbed small circles around your clit with his thumb, dipping two fingers into your soaked pussy, growling in pleasure. “Fuck, I knew you’d be wet.” 

“Dean, please. I need you, Alpha.” You whined and pressed against his hand as much as you could, letting out a happy mewling sound when he situated himself between your legs, lining his cock up with your entrance and pushing all the way in with one smooth thrust. “Alpha!” You gasped, feeling pleasantly full. 

Dean’s hand came up to rest on the back of your neck, pinning you to the bed as he increased his pace, watching with pride when you pushed against him more, desperate for every inch of him. “Saw a little ‘mega today, she was all over some old alpha, pawing at him just for his money. Made me wish you were there so I could’ve fucked you over the table, shown everyone what a real omega is like.”

“Fuck, Dean.” 

“Does my little omega like that? The thought of getting fucked by my thick alpha cock in front of everyone, letting everyone see how well you take my knot... Such a good little slut for me.”

“Alpha, please.”

“Please, what, Sweetheart?” You could hear that goddamn smirk in his voice, the one he always gave you when he knew you were so close and desperate to cum but was determined to tease you and make you beg.

“Dean, I need your knot, Alpha.” You cried, meeting his rough thrusts.

“I couldn’t hear you, Sweetheart, what do you need?”

“I need you to fill me with your cum. I want you to use me and breed me like a whore, make me all full and round with your pups and then fuck me more.”

The feral side of Dean kicked in when you mentioned him breeding you and he pulled out, making you yelp. He practically threw you on your back, being sure that your arms were pinned behind your back when he did so, and pounded back into your already abused cunt. Your knees were pressed to your chest with your legs over his shoulders, and with your arms trapped behind your back you were at the mercy of his biology, just the way you liked it. Dean growled possessively, feeling his knot start to catch, and your vision went white with ecstasy when Dean finally came, his knot locking him inside you. 

Your body buzzed and shook, the aftershocks of your orgasms still ravaging your body. Dean slowly helped you lower your legs from his shoulders, and free your arms from beneath you. Still locked together awhile later, he nuzzled your mark and pressed tender kisses against it, the alpha within him satisfied that you were solely his. “You okay, Babygirl?” He asked softly, his eyes telling you how concerned he was that he’d hurt you.

“I feel amazing, Alpha... I love when I can get you to be all rough and insatiable like that.”

“I know you do, but I still don’t wanna hurt you. You’re my world, Y/N, I don’t wanna do anything to risk losing you.”

Smirking, you stretched up to kiss his lips. “Keep fuckin’ me like that and loving me the way you do... and I won’t ever go anywhere. There’s only one Alpha I ever wanna belong to.”

“And there’s only wanna omega I wanna own.”

“Ugh, Dean.” You playfully slapped his chest and he laughed. “We were having a touching moment.”

“I don’t do chick flick moments, Sweetheart.” You looked away from his devilish smile and pressed out your bottom lip in a pout. 

Dean shook his head, leaning down to kiss along your jaw, “You know you’re the only omega I ever wanna belong to... I love my beautiful girl.”

“I love you too, Alpha.”

He kissed you, pulling out slowly to make sure he didn’t hurt you and he laid on his back, pulling you into his arms and letting you use his firm chest as a pillow. “Do you want me to give you a massage or clean you up before you fall asleep?”

“No, I like when I get to go to sleep full.” You gave a cum drunk smile and snuggled against him further, kissing his chest. 

Dean kissed your forehead, wrapping you both in the warm blankets, “My slutty little omega.”

“Only for you, Alpha.”


End file.
